


Гирлянда

by Montgolfier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montgolfier/pseuds/Montgolfier
Summary: — Помнишь, ты расстроился из-за того, что я случайно порвал твою любимую гирлянду, когда пытался украсить гостиную к Рождеству?





	Гирлянда

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке @pashhhtet с твиттера. Надеюсь, тебе понравится :3

Хэнк устало перевернулся набок. Он очень четко ощущал свое тело: грузное, обширное и немолодое.   
Хэнк не то чтобы мог похвастаться здоровым образом жизни в прошлом, а в последние годы так и вовсе себя подзапустил. Но в свое оправдание он мог сказать, что довольно тяжело заботиться о рекомендованной суточной норме калорий и алкоголя, когда ты с трудом нащупываешь причину подниматься по утрам с постели. 

Хэнк потянулся — натруженная поясница тут же страдальчески заныла. Он тяжело выдохнул, напомнив себе, что с прошлого понедельника обещался начать делать хотя бы простенькую растяжку. 

— Думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит, старик, — Коннор устроился рядом на кровати, на сбившемся одеяле. Молодой, голый и гладкий, как чертов дельфин.   
— Но, но. Дай мне двадцать минут и я буду готов к повторному забегу. 

В ответ Коннор беззлобно усмехнулся. Ему, конечно, о таком шутить было легко — полицейских андроидов не оснащали гениталиями, и никаких сексуальных протоколов у них в арсенале тоже не предусматривалось. А, значит, проблема вялого стояка Коннору не была знакома. 

Они были вместе уже месяц, а Хэнк до сих пор так и не понял как его синтетический бойфренд воспринимает секс. По словам самого Коннора, никакого возбуждения (во всяком случае, в общепринятом понимании) он не испытывал и кончить, закономерно, не мог. А человеческий оргазм он находил в лучшем случае любопытным и забавным. 

Первое время Хэнка это даже пугало. Ему казалось, что он навязывает Коннору что-то противоестественное для его природы. Точнее, конструкции. 

Заговорить об этом у Хэнка кишка была тонка, а вот у Коннора комплексы в базовую комплектацию не входили. И почему-то он тогда счел, что обсудить половую жизнь стоит именно за ужином.

— Хэнк, мне надоело что после каждого нашего секса ты в глаза мне смотреть стыдишься, — не изменившись в лице, Коннор положил в тарелку Хэнка добавку пересоленного салата со спаржей. Готовил он так себе, потому что решил изучать кулинарию сам, а не скачивать рецепты из интернета прямо в свою базу данных, но жаловаться было как-то совестно.   
Хэнк не нашелся что на это ответить, только зажевал подсушенный тост, чтобы как-то перебить соль на языке.   
— Если тебя заботит вопрос получаемого мной удовольствия от процесса, то я не испытываю с этим никаких проблем. Если простыми словами, то от тебя я получаю своего рода… информационный оргазм. Тебя такой ответ устроит?   
Хэнк недоверчиво сдвинул брови.  
— Ты типа торчишь от того, что анализируешь скорость размножения микробов у меня на коже?  
— Скорее выстраиваю уравнение амплитуды движения твоих бедер. Ты даже не представляешь как красиво и лаконично оно выглядит, — Коннор мягко улыбнулся, — если хочешь, я могу записать его для тебя на бумаге.  
Хэнк поперхнулся слишком большим куском тоста.  
— Знаешь, лучше поверю на слово. 

В комнате слабо пахло лавандой. Когда Коннор перебрался к Хэнку насовсем, он притащил с собой мудреный ароматизатор для дома, который он отыскал в каком-то веганском магазинчике. Сам он объяснил это тем, что пусть он и не чувствует запаха, ему нравится как выглядит формула линалилацетата. Что это такое Хэнк не имел ни малейшего понятия.   
Они молча лежали на кровати, едва касаясь друг друга коленями. 

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — Коннор приподнялся на локтях.   
Хэнк прищурился, рассматривая бледное лицо в полумраке и пытаясь понять что тот задумал.   
— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я не люблю сюрпризы.   
— Не волнуйся, просто сядь и смотри. 

Хэнк полежал еще с минуту — его так приятно разморило, что вставать совсем не хотелось. Он театрально покряхтел и, наконец-то, сел.  
Коннор все так же лежал, опершись на локти.   
— Помнишь, ты расстроился из-за того, что я случайно порвал твою любимую гирлянду, когда пытался украсить гостиную к Рождеству?  
— Да, отлично помню. Тот самый вечер, после которого я перестал любить сюрпризы.

Коннор не улыбнулся в ответ, отчего Хэнк почувствовал себя немного виноватым. Да, он тогда поворчал из-за этой гирлянды, но на следующий день уже и думать о ней забыл. Так что ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы Коннор переживал о вещах, которые этого точно не стоили.

Хэнк хотел было сказать об этом, но не успел. Честно сказать, он и вдохнуть не успел перед тем, как забыть как дышать вообще.  
Коннор лежал перед ним, сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой. Кружок светодиода на его виске два раза коротко мигнул желтым, сигнализируя об обработке нового процесса. Поза Коннора никак не изменилась, ни один из его мускулов не напрягся. Но его синтетическая кожа стала будто бы подвижной, под ней проступили линии стыков его конструкции.   
И они, мать его, светились. Как чертова гирлянда.  
Бледно-синий геометрический рисунок покрывал все его поджарое тело. Можно было с легкостью проследить как рука крепилась к плечевому суставу, как присоединялась панель живота, скрывавшая за собой оптоволоконные кишки, микросхемы и платы, о предназначении которых оставалось только догадываться. 

— ...Коннор, это, блядь, вообще нормально? — тихо спросил Хэнк.  
— Да. Конечно, совершенно нормально, — быстро ответил он, — это подсветка, которую используют инженеры при диагностике моей обшивки.   
Коннор был похож на огромную елочную игрушку. Самую красивую елочную игрушку, которую Хэнк когда-либо видел.   
— Эта функция не была задумана как эстетическая, но я предположил, что тебе она может показаться визуально приятной, — Коннор усмехнулся, и, подчиняясь его мимике, светящиеся линии стыков лицевых пластин усмехнулись вместе с ним, — учитывая, как ты расстроился из-за гирлянды…  
— Можно потрогать? — Хэнк завороженно наблюдал за тем, как крошечные белые всполохи пробегали по бледно-синим дорожкам. Будто внутри Коннора поселилось семейство светлячков.   
— Конечно.

Хэнк осторожно взял ладонь Коннора в свою. Он отлично знал, что такая трепетность с ним излишня — внешняя утонченность Коннора была только внешней. Но из-за этого свечения он казался чем-то потусторонним; волшебной иллюзией, которую тронешь, а она тут же исчезнет.   
Ладонь Коннора не исчезла. Жесткая, твердая, она была абсолютно точно реальна. Под тонкой синтетической кожей проглядывали мягкие накладки на костяшках пальцев. Хэнк погладил чуть неровный шов на тыльной стороне ладони — запаянное ранение с особенно горячего задержания в прошлом месяце. Еще до того, как Коннора списали со службы в полиции.  
Хэнк коротко клюнул его в висок.  
— Если ты будешь устраивать такое шоу каждый раз, когда рвешь гирлянды, я тебе целую коробку куплю.


End file.
